Harry Potter goes to Scotland
by PopperNickle
Summary: Well, since having a writers block, I felt the need to update a one-shot which is my English Homework. Enjoy and R


**(A/N) Hey guys, I know I should be updating but im having a massive writers block. Yay… So if you have an idea for the next chapter let me know. So anyways, this was my English homework. We had to create our own scene from Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

On a cold winter's day, Harry Potter and his Year 7 potion class were out in the bitter winds of Scotland. The small class was huddled together, trying to gather warmth. They all stared at their teacher in annoyance, taking note that Professor Snape was in his massive fur lined coat.

"Alright children, has anyone heard of the Lock Ness monster before?"

Snape asked his voice as cold as the wind. A few children raised their hands, Hermione waiting patiently.

"Draco."

Snape says, looking at him questionably.

"Well sir, there is supposedly a dragon like creature living in the lake, Loch Ness."

Draco says in a proud voice, smirking to Crab and Goyle.

"Well done Draco, 5 points for Slytherin."

Snape says, the other houses grumble about unfairness.

"Silence children."

Snape would hiss to the class. The murmuring stopped instantly.

"Right then. We have come to Scotland to get a scale from the Loch Ness monster. As it is the main ingredient for the live longer potion."

Snape says, everyone seem relatively shocked by this.

"I thought the Loch Ness monster was a legend."

Ron spoke to Harry who shrugged and looked and the lake.

"And whichever house finds the Loch Ness monster and gets a scale first, wins 100 points for their house!"

Snape finishes, letting the class roam around the lake, poking it with sticks or throwing rocks in.

"Neville, I don't think throwing rocks is going to get the Loch Ness monster to give you its scale!"

Hermione shouts to Neville who is currently chucking in stones, try to stir up the water and get Nessie to come out.

"What's your great idea smarty pants?"

Neville asks, looking at her with some sort of glare.

"Well you could be nice to it."

She says, looking into the murky lake.

"We haven't even found it yet!"

Neville says, his voice drowned out by the ever increasing wind. Harry rolls his eyes and walks over to the other side, staring intently in the water. Then, in a sudden of movement a pair of curious gold eyes stared at Harry. He jumped up in surprise, looking down at the cat like orbs. 'It must be my imagination' Harry thinks to himself, but still happily looking down on the eyes. Hermione and Neville were still arguing about how to get Nessie to show up and Ron was poking the water with his trusty stick.

"Are you Nessie?"

Harry asks uncertainly. The figure nods, staring intently into Harry's green ones.

"Cool."

He whispers. Before a large explosion erupted from the other side of the lake, startling the creature who then hid deeper in the water.

Seamus had already managed to blow something else up, how you ask? Nobody knows. Professor Snape walked over, studying the damage which seemed to be Seamus's clothes.

"Very well, Seamus you are out, meaning you won't be the one who earns the points for Gryffindor."

Snape says, pulling Seamus along with him. Harry was now quietly speaking to the dragon-ish creature, not bothered he was speaking to an animal. Nessie just seemed to nod, or remain still. It had been a few hours since they had started the searching, most of the children still finding nothing. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's were out, leaving it to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Talking to the beast for a few minutes now, he finally asked the question.

"Can I have one of your scales please?"

Harry asked gently, looking intently at the Loch Ness monster. It nodded, its head peeping up from the water. Gently plucking the scale he thanked Nessie and said goodbye. Running off towards Professor Snape in a hurry.

"Professor Snape, I got the scale!"

Harry said happily, handing the grumpy professor the scale. Looking at the scale for a few minutes, Snape began to speak or rather shout loudly to the class who was in small groups around the lake.

"Very well Potter. Attention! Harry Potter has found the scale and is awarded 100 points for Gryffindor!"

Draco was unimpressed by the fieldtrip and then heard Harry Potter won 100 points for Gryffindor just made his mood even more fowl.


End file.
